Tehutti
Tehutti was an Onu-Matoran who found one of the six great Kanoka discs. History Metru Nui Not much is known about Tehutti's life prior to the search for the Great Disks. When he was attacked by Nidhiki and Krekka, he fled, but was trapped in the lower levels of the Archives. When Toa Whenua found him, Tehutti told him about what had happened. They later regrouped with the other Toa Metru and several other Matoran before Tehutti and Whenua teamed up with Nuju and Ehrye and searched for the Great Disks in their respective cities. .]] Tehutti was one of the six Matoran who merged to form the Matoran Nui. As part of the Matoran Nui, he helped to save the Toa Metru from the Morbuzahk. Tehutti was later captured by Vahki and put into a matoran sphere, but later was rescued and awakened on the Naho Bay by the Toa Metru. Mata Nui Due to the fact that Tehutti was in a Matoran Sphere for so long, his size and strength was decreased. He also began to use a Kanohi Kakama at this stage. Whether or not this is because his Kanohi Huna was damaged in the transport remains unknown. Tehutti also lost all of his memories as a result of his time in the canister. In the first years of The Dark Time he worked with all of the other Onu-Matoran on creating the village of Onu-Koro. The village leader would be Turaga Whenua former Toa Metru of Earth. They made the village out of dismantled Airships. Later in Tehutti's life he was renamed 'Tehuti' a name which he was not referred to and has since been reverted. Tehutti took up work in the Great Mine of Onu-Koro until the Bohrok threatened the island and Onu-Koro was flooded in the Gahlok attack. Tehutti, along with all the other Matoran of Mata-Nui, was given a rebuild after the attacks of the Bohrok-Kal. He was also present during the Rahkshi attack of Onu-Koro but managed to escape with the others. The Return to Metru Nui Tehutti and the other Matoran then built the Boats so they could return to Metru Nui. Teridax's Reign When the Toa Nuva eventually got back to Metru Nui they celebrated Mata Nui's awaking. But Teridax revealed he was in Mata Nui's body and he had control over the Matoran Universe. The Matoran then scattered then separated to avoid being captured by Teridax. It is unknown what Tehuttu did until Teridax landed on Bara Magna. Joureny's End During Teridax's fight with Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the blows that Teridax recieved created various earthquakes, and these caused the majority of the Matoran Universe population to be evacuated in shleters. Thanks to this, after Teridax's head collided with Bota Magna, Tehutti and many other Matoran and other beings were able to survive. As Teridax was killed by the impact, the Matoran Universe had three days before it ceased functioning, turning it into a world with no light, heat or air, and Tehutti had to join the mass exodus to escape to the reformed Spherus Magna. He is currently residing there. Powers and Tools *Being a Onu-Matoran, Tehutti would have controled the Element of Earth. However, being a Matoran, he did not have this ability yet. *On Metru-Nui, Tehutti carried a Kanoka Disk launcher and usually used a Level 5 Teleportation Kanoka with a code of 685. He mostly used this to teleport himself through the Archives. *Tehutti primarily wore a Kanohi Huna on Metru Nui. However, while on Mata Nui, he appeared to wear a Kanohi Kakama. Set Information *Tehutti was released in 2004 with a set number of 8609 and contained 27 pieces. *Tehutti could be combined with Vhisola and Ehyre to create the combiner model of a Kavinika. Category:Matoran Universe Category:2004 Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Metru Nui Category:2004 Sets Category:2003